


Mycroft doesn't always wear suits.

by ThreePipePr0blem (7percent)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Humour, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7percent/pseuds/ThreePipePr0blem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft shows up on the doorstep of 221b, but it is not a usual visit. Inspired by the episode of Midsomer Murders featuring Mark Gatiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft doesn't always wear suits.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fun, all mistakes are mine. I apologise that it's short.

It was a quiet evening in Baker Street, Sherlock and John were enjoying their evening cup of tea while watching a re-run of Doctor Who when a soft knocking could be heard from downstairs. John turned to Sherlock and raised one eyebrow. Mrs Hudson had been at her sister's all weekend and wouldn't have knocked on the door due to having her own key.  
“Did Lestrade text you?” John asked, his voice curious, he was not expecting anyone to come round to the flat and all John wanted was one night to himself where he could relax before Sherlock ran round London chasing criminals and John would be trying to catch up with the man that seemed to be going at a mile a minute.  
“Why would Lestrade text me? I already finished his case this morning, it's unlikely that he has another case for me already. Although if you're referring to the knocking at the door, I suggest you ignore it.” Sherlock shrugged, picked up the old newspaper from the table and glanced at the words that scattered the pages. Information he would delete at a later date. There was an awkward pause before John spoke again.  
“So, why are we ignoring the knocking?”  
“It's Mycroft.”  
“How could you know it's Mycroft. I'm letting him in.” Sherlock groaned slightly and started to sulk on the sofa he was located on. John wondered down the staircase towards the door, opening it to a peculiar dressed Holmes. John blinked at Mycroft to which point he fell flat on his face and into the shape of a crucifix.  
“Sherlock!” John bellowed up to his flatmate. Sherlock came down the stairs two at a time.  
“Oh no. Not again. He always does this!” There lying on the floor was a drunken Mycroft Holmes, dressed as a priest.


End file.
